1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tree stands and, more specifically, to a universal display stand turntable for Christmas tree stands comprising a base portion and a platform portion with a ball bearing raceway therebetween whereby the platform portion is rotatable relative to the stationary base portion.
The base portion has an aperture for receiving the ball bearing raceway and platform with a flange having a plurality of throughbore apertures whereby fasteners can be inserted through the base securing said base to structure such as a plywood sheet.
The platform portion has a plurality of stepped annular apertures for placement therein of varying sized tree stands with each stepped annular aperture comprised of a platform portion and a walled portion forming support and containment for a Christmas tree stand from radial displacement once placed therein. The present invention further provides for notches within the stepped platform portions for receiving the footpads of Christmas tree stands having legs. Further provided are a plurality of apertures depending into said stepped platform portion with mating pins/fasteners for insertion through Christmas tree stand footpad apertures for securing said Christmas tree stands legs to said stepped platform portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other turntable device designed for support. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 559,161 issued to Brower on Apr. 28, 1896.
Another patent was issued to Barnett et al on Feb. 7, 1967 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,594. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,972 was issued to Kreider on Mar. 28, 1972 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 3, 1978 to Slingerland, Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,627.
Another patent was issued to Yang et al on Jan. 23, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,339. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,301 was issued to Hauser on Feb. 20, 1996. Another was issued to Cohen, Jr. on Apr. 13, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,547 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 15, 2000 to Papadatos as U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,357.
Another patent was issued to Letson et al on Jun. 3, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,064. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,968 was issued to Washick on Apr. 18, 2006. Another was issued to Krinner on Oct. 23, 1997 as International Patent Application Publication No. WO97/38615 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 16, 2008 to Mann as International Patent Application Publication No. WO2008/122995.
The combination with a bookcase or the like and a supporting-base upon which the case is mounted to revolve, of a loosely-journaled holder oscillating horizontally between the base and case and provided with a plurality of openings each provided with a ball loose within the opening and disconnected from the holder, said balls forming bearings for the case and base, substantially as described.
A turntable which includes, in combination, a platform being planar throughout a substantial portion thereof the planar portion having a top to receive a deposited article and a bottom, a plurality of spaced mounting members fixed to the bottom of the platform, each mounting member having an arcuate flange portion, each arcuate flange portion being substantially parallel to the bottom of the platform, a lower stationary annular raceway member, said raceway member having a circumferential line within the substantially planar portion of the platform, said annular raceway having a bottom adapted to contact a supporting base, continuous walls on the inner and outer annular edges of the bottom extending towards the platform bottom, a continuous raceway flange at the top of the outer annular wall of the raceway, said flange positioned above the arcuate flange portions of the mounting members so the position of the annular raceway is defined by the mounting members, a continuous roller retainer ring in the raceway, said ring dimensioned to fit in the raceway portion formed by the bottom of the raceway and the inner and outer annular walls, and a plurality of roller bearing means confined within the ring at spaced positions, whereby the platform is adapted to be rotated upon the roller bearing means rotatably confined within the ring and within the raceway which is stationarily positioned on the support base.
A turntable device for supporting a plurality of household appliances and including electrical plug receptacles maintained in a continuous state of energization during rotational movement of the device.
A freely rotatable, effectively tilt-free stand for carrying plants and the like. The stand includes a plurality of relatively rotatable members cooperatively defining a ball bearing structure wherein the ball bearings are disposed in an annular array at the periphery of the assembly so as to provide an effectively tilt-free rotation thereof. Support of the structure relative to the bearings is effected by metallic bearing plates which may be adhesively secured to other elements of the structure. The base member may have a lateral extent substantially greater than that of the rotatable portions to provide further tilt-free stability.
It is a detachable swivelling structure, which is particular a swivelling structure for mounting a swivelling Christmas tree. The swivelling structure comprises a round base, four supporting legs to be assembled at a perpendicular angle one another or disassembled, a lid, and a turning base. After the four supporting legs being assembled together, they are mounted under the round base so as to have a larger base to hold the swivelling tree in a stable manner.
A Christmas tree stand which is characterized by a base for resting on a supporting surface, a ball assembly swivally secured to the base in universally-pivoting relationship by means of a fixed socket bracket and a cooperating movable socket bracket and a mount cup secured to the ball assembly for receiving and mounting the trunk of a Christmas tree. The mount cup and ball assembly are designed to pivot and swivel in a 360-degree rotation to orient the tree in a vertical position regardless of the configuration of the trunk. In a preferred embodiment accessory leg extensions are adjustably slidably extendable from the base for further stabilizing the Christmas tree stand.
A two-part stand assembly, preferably for the indoor display of natural Christmas trees or the like, is described. The upper part of the stand, which holds the tree, rotates clockwise and counterclockwise around the stationary lower part of the stand. The stand assembly comprises: (a) a removable upper pot portion comprising a bucket of sufficient dimension to accommodate the Christmas tree or other pole-like member, and releaseable fastening means for holding the Christmas tree or other pole-like member in an upright position; (b) a rotatable ring member comprising a channel and one or more concentric rings, the channel holding a plurality of ball bearings; and 8 a lower base portion comprising a central well for surrounding and receiving a portion of the bucket of the upper pot portion, and a flat base capable of supporting the stand assembly and Christmas tree on a horizontal surface; and wherein the removeable upper pot portion fits over the rotatable ring member such that the upper pot portion is capable of rotating while the lower base portion remains stationary.
A versatile and adjustable stand having a base, a receptacle attached to the base via a ball and socket joint, and a plurality of horizontally and vertically adjustable legs. The stand also includes a locking device which fixes the angular position of the ball portion of the ball and socket joint, and various spring biasing mechanisms which allow for vertical and horizontal adjustability of the legs.
A revolving tree stand having a bucket into which the terminating end of a tree's trunk is inserted whereby a spike in the bucket retains the trunk in the bucket. Securement near the top of the bucket adjustably supports the tree in an upright and straight position. The bucket holds a quantity of water and a float indicator is employed for visually indicating water level. The bucket is rotatably mounted on a stationary support which incorporates roller bearings on which the bottom of the bucket rests. Therefore, rotation of the tree via the bucket is achieved by the bearings at the bottom of the bucket and, if desired, bearings at the top of the bucket. A stop may adjustably retain the bucket in a releasable fixed position,
A rotating movable tree stand comprising a base providing a movable platform, an upper portion rotatably mounted to the base, and at least one mount removably coupled to the upper portion and configured to clamp a tree stand to the upper portion. An upper portion may comprise a plurality of slots in an annual arrangement in which the mounts may be engaged for clamping.
A Christmas tree stand has a stand body (2) with a vertical axis (A), a locating aperture (42) in the stand body through which the vertical axis (A) passes and in which the trunk of a Christmas tree can be clamped essentially parallel to the vertical axis (A), and at least two essentially horizontal clamping arms (18, 20) that delimit the locating aperture (42) and enable the clear span of the locating aperture (42) to be adjusted and that are applied to the trunk of the Christmas tree under pressure. At one of their ends the clamping arms (18, 20) are pivotably mounted on the stand body (2) to swing in an essentially horizontal plane and at their other, free ends are acted upon by a joint clamping device, which, basically in the form of a threaded rod (26) with two counter-rotating threaded sections (32, 34), remains stationary vis-à-vis the stand body (2). As a result, the span of the locating aperture (42) defined by the two clamping arms (18, 20) can be altered horizontally in relation to the stand body (2), thus providing a better adjustment for Christmas tree trunks that are markedly unround, that have grown at a slant or are otherwise difficult to clamp.
A re-turning plant (1) for rollers (7) of rolling mills of the type comprising at least one roller stand (1) and a plurality of rollers (7) mounted to respective arms (6) pivoting in the plane of the roller stand (1) about respective pins (8) that are fixed to the roller stand (1), the rollers (7) being positioned within the roller stand (1) in a work position in which work surfaces (9) of the rollers (7) determine the outer profile of a body to be rolled, wherein the re-turning plant (1) comprises a support structure (12) configured to support the whole roller stand (1) in a turning position, a tool-holding device (13) that can be displaced in contact with the work surfaces (9) of each roller (7) of the plurality of rollers (7) fixed in the roller stand (1) and mandrel means (14) with means (15, 16) that can be rotatably coupled to each roller (7) of the plurality of rollers (7); fixed to the roller stand (1) to rotate the same substantially in the work position.
While these turntables may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.